Pajamas
by xX-Puu-Xx
Summary: Ducky pajamas are received by an unsuspecting victim in the wee hours of the morning......Innocent people are awoken......grumpyness ensues, along with explosions, screaming, and... more ducky pajamas. Akatsuki-centric humor.


Well, here's a random idea I had at about 8:00 in the morning, and I finally got it out at 10:36 PM, and I'm posting it practically a week after I originally wrote it. I hope you all find it funny! It gonna be a oneshot, but I might add a few more stories on the subject of pajamas… Maybe…

Ooh, and this is my first Naruto fic! I'm SO excited! –Grins widely- ENJOY!!

Dedication: "Tobi"- All I have to say is… lol.

Disclaimer: Me duzn own Naruto… If I did, the Akatsuki would be in it more. (I LUV THEM! 'SPECIALLY DEI-CHAN! …R.I.P. Dei-chan! –sniffles-)

* * *

_Knock, knock. _

Deidara sat bolt upright, yelped, and fell off his bed. Swearing, he stood up, went over to the door, and opened it. There stood Tobi, dressed up in bright green flannel ducky pajamas, and jumping around excitedly, holding what seemed to be… a present? Deidara's eye widened slightly, although not that much, because he was still half asleep.

Before he could even raise an eyebrow, Tobi stopped jumping and said,

"Deidara-sempai, LOOK!" He shoved the present at Deidara's stomach. Since Deidara was still, as I said, half asleep, he didn't stop the box from smashing into his stomach, and he received a great amount of pain, and was winded, thus making his morning grumpiness even WORSE.

"Damn, Tobi! What the HELL is this, un?!" Deidara mentally bet himself that Tobi was grinning under that mask of his.

"That, Deidara-sempai, is a _present_, for YOU! OPEN IT FOR TOBI!" He spun around in a little circle.

"…fine, un." Deidara glared at Tobi for a few seconds, and then looked at the box. Holding it in one hand, (it was about 1x2 ft and about 3 inches thick) he pulled the bright pink bow- "_Why is it PINK, of all colors? I HATE pink, yeah."_- and it fell off, revealing bright green paper covered in… polka dots.

"…a pink bow and polka dotted paper? What the hell is wrong with you, Tobi?"

"Nothing is wrong with Tobi! Tobi just likes those colors! Open it, Deidara-sempai!" Deidara sighed at his partner, who was still dancing around in circles. He looked back at his present.

"_Well, this is the only way to shut Tobi up… whatever, un." _And with that, he opened it.

Inside was… a pair of… bright… blue… flannel ducky pajamas.

Deidara twitched.

"Do ya like 'em, Deidara-sempai? They match Tobi's, and the look better than what you sleep in NOW!" Tobi pointed at Deidara's boxers, which happened to be the only thing he wore to bed at night.

There was a silence that lasted for about 2 minutes, and then….

"Tobi…"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees Deidara-sempai?"

"TOOOBIIIIIII!!!! YOU WOKE ME UP FOR BLUE FLANNEL DUCKY PAJAMAS?" Deidara threw the box over his shoulder, grabbed his bags with clay, pulled some clay out, and within two seconds, launched himself at Tobi, who instantly turned tail and started sprinting down the hall, screaming about how, "Deidara-sempai must not like blue! Maybe Tobi should have gotten him yellow ones instead!"

"Itachi-san, do you hear that?"

"…Who the hell is running around screaming in the middle of the night." It was more of a demand, than a question… so Kisame knew what to do. He climbed out of bed and shuffled to the door of the room that him and Itachi shared.

Itachi, deciding he should probably knock some sense into whoever was screaming in the hallways at 1:20 AM, climbed out of bed and slowly made his way after Kisame.

Kisame opened the door, and him and Itachi looked out. The screaming grew louder… and then suddenly, Tobi sprinted past, wearing bright green flannel ducky pajamas, yelling about "Deidara-sempai" and pajamas. Then, the thing that surprised Kisame AND Itachi the most, was what came after Tobi. (Not that it was strange enough… just with Tobi) Deidara barreled after Tobi, with his hair down and whipping wildly about, hitai-ate off, wearing only a pair of navy blue and black plaid boxers, throwing the occasional exploding projectile, and screaming,

"TOOOOOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

As they went crashing past, and before he rounded the corner, Tobi briefly shouted,

"MORNING ITACHI-SAN! MORNING KISAME-SAN!" and disappeared around the corner, with Deidara howling louder and sprinting after him.

Itachi and Kisame were silent. Their faces looked like this: O.O. (have fun imagining them doing that. XD)

"Itachi-san, was that _Deidara_? Wearing only his boxers, and looking like a rabid animal?"

"…Let's go back to sleep."

Kisame shut the door.

As Deidara ran by Itachi and Kisame standing just inside their room, looking out, his thoughts changed momentarily. From "_KILL TOBI! KILL TOBI! KILL TOBI! KILL TOBI! KILL TOBI! KILL TOBI! KILL TOBI!_" they changed to, "_Was that Kisame wearing pajamas with _little sharks_ printed all over them, and Itachi wearing bright pink boxers with little _chibiweasels_ on them, un?_" Deidara just brushed the thought from his mind, and continued chasing Tobi, with one last fleeting thought on the subject.

"_That couldn't have been them…" _

* * *

xX-Puu-Xx: Hee hee… I hope you li- 

Deidara: -tackles the poor, innocent authoress- HAVE YOU SEEN TOBI, UN?

xX-Puu-Xx: -sweatdrop- er… no…

Deidara: WHERE IS THAT IDIOT!!!! –Storms off-

xX-Puu-Xx: -resists urge to chase after her favorite Akatsuki member screaming like the rabid fan girl she is- … As I was saying, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me if ya did! Of course, I doubt you did… -prepares marshmallows for flames-

If you've written fics before, you will no getting nice, polite reviews gives you a nice warm fuzzy feeling, and you feel SPECIAL! …eh heh. I know I sound completely insane, BUT IT'S TRUEEE!!! XD

_Press the purple button… you know you want to…_


End file.
